


And a season turned into another one, I found a heart bright like the morning sun. He touched my lips, so softly, with his fingertips

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, NSFW, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Surrendering to him, True Love, babyboy, controlling your own orgasm, tugging at Babyboy's lovely curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "Set your sights on simple beautylike the way my eyes shinewhen I'm around you."





	And a season turned into another one, I found a heart bright like the morning sun. He touched my lips, so softly, with his fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> "Set your sights on simple beauty  
> like the way my eyes shine  
> when I'm around you."

"So you want it rough..." he remarked, not even in a question, but an ascertainment.

The desire in your eyes, genuinely raging and your whole body had goosebumps as you climbed on top of him right away, wanting to control your own orgasm instead of having him go down on you until you came.

"I'm gonna fuck you, big boy."

Straddling him, you couldn't help but grin at his amazed reaction as he observed with big eyes how the tip of his cock slowly parted your pink folds, opening you up and how his thick shaft stretched you, and how he moaned with pleasure when he was completely hilted within your silken cunt. His grunts of passion - like a magnificent, exquisite melody you could listen to on repeat forever, absorbed under your hot skin and made your heart beat faster. Tim was like a drug to you, your own legal drug that you craved for your own sanity.

You didn't give him much time to admire or adjust as you were starving for that feeling of your climax with him inside you and the power surging through your body.

"Ooh, fuck!" you huffed in his ear, licking his neck. "Touch me, Tim!"

His hands grabbed hold of your ass, stretching you more apart, conforming with you as you started grinding ontop of him.

"Come on my cock." he gritted through his teeth. "I wanna feel you come, babygirl." pushing your ass down so that your clit rubbed against him, hitting the right spot immediately.

You held your breath and crouched your shoulders as the feeling cascaded through you, making your walls spasm and clench around him, dominating him with your hips as they bucked ferociously in his tight grip.

"That's my girl." he praised, digging his fingers in your flesh, shaking his hands up and down. "You're so fucking delicious."

Tim always had more of a crude mouth when you fucked, as opposed to every day life where you hardly heard him use any expletive, but you adored his "pillow talk" and when he used harder language with you in bed.  
  
"Oh fuck." you mewled, fisting his curls to force his mouth to suck your nipples.

Hungrily latching on as your breasts kept slapping his face, pinching the nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue over it.

"That feels so good..." you moaned, tugging his hair.

He sat up on the bed and you whimpered a little when he let go of you. Hooking his hands under your knees to straighten your legs, he managed to maneuver you on to your back without him slipping all the way out. His warm body pressed against yours, supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of you.

"I wanna fuck you like this." he smiled cheekily, kissing you. "Is that to your liking?" he teased.

You puled, closing your eyes.

"I need you." you huffed. "Fuck me."

Totally surrendering to him as he first pinned you down, murmuring in your ear how fucking horny you made him, then got up on his knees and started thrusting in and out, gripping your hips and lifted you up slightly as he shot his cum in you while you still came down from your previous high.

Slowly withdrawing, he grabbed a hold of himself, squeezing the last drop of cum out on you as he tapped your cunt with the tip of his cock, circling your sensitive, post cum clit and your wet, shaved sex. He smirked as he hummed approvingly.

"You got the sweetest pussy, babygirl." he sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the smooth, slick sensation against his sensitive head. "You're so tight."

"Can't it be that you're  _that_ big?" you grinned.

He chuckled, pleased with that notion; "Mmm...I like that."

Rolling over on his back;

"I could watch you ride me all day, babygirl. It's such a beautiful sight."


End file.
